


The One We Get Right

by DcDetox



Category: RWBY
Genre: Everyone is older, F/F, Fluff, Pyrrha is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DcDetox/pseuds/DcDetox
Summary: It's been seven years since Team RWBY graduated from Beacon. In the years after, they've made name for themselves as one of the best team of Huntresses on Remnant. They've saved lives, fallen in (and out) of love, and have generally tried to make Remnant a better place. But when a joint team operation goes awry and results in the death of Pyrrha Nikos, Team RWBY has slowly drifted apart. Weiss returns to Atlas to try and save her family's company, Blake disappears and in her place rumors of a ruthless assasin waging war against the White Fang surface, Ruby and Yang become wandering Huntresses; taking jobs in whatever Kingdom, city, or village they were in.These are uncertain times for our favorite band of girls, even more so for all of Remnant. Rumor is General Ironwood is butting heads with Professor Ozpin on a highly classified matter causing tensions to be at an all time high between the Kingdoms.Join team RWBY as they try to reconnect and face the future together!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Walking Sucks

Yang was tired of walking. That wasn’t to say she didn’t like walking, if it couldn’t be helped of course. However, this time it could’ve been helped and the only reason she and Ruby were currently trekking across the forests of Anima was because Yang had forgotten to refuel her motorcycle, Bumblebee. Yang sighed, the annoyance heavy in her voice. She had been eager to leave a small village she and Ruby were staying at on their way to Argus and after they had gotten a good distance between the village is when they found out that Yang had forgotten to refuel. She missed the feeling the bike gave when it rumbled to life, the revving of the engine when she prepared to push the bike to it’s limits. Yang continued fuming in her head until Ruby spoke. “You keep sighing but you realize this is kinda your fault?” she said, a slight smile on her face. Yang again sighed, the irritation clear on her face. “I know Ruby. The stupid part is I totally forgot. I mean even when you asked me ‘Hey did we forget anything?’, I said ‘Nope! All good here let’s get going already’. I didn’t even think about it. Now we’re stuck walking the rest of the way to Argus and are going to be SO late to the Weissicle’s birthday!” She threw her hands up in exasperation. Ruby chuckled, taking in her sister’s obvious dilemma. “Well she doesn’t even know we’re coming so we should still surprise her. ‘Like hey, we’re here by the by. Surprise!’.” She offered. Yang smiled at her sister’s suggestion, knowing full well how Weiss responded to unannounced visits. Yang was about to open her mouth again but she was then cut off by a scream.

“HELP! SOMEBODY, ANYONE! PLEASE!”

Ruby and Yang stopped short upon hearing the voice, followed by a loud roar. The duo’s heads kept spinning trying to locate the source. Finally, the source in the form of a man came running out of the woods to their right. He was clearly shaken and scared, his eyes wide with fear. “Please, you have to help me! My wife and child, they’re cornered by Grimm!” he pleaded. Ruby looked behind her to see Yang already putting the kickstand down on Bumblebee and putting her pack on the bike. She looked up and nodded to Ruby as she put her own pack down near the bike. Yang looked at the man, a face of steeled with resolve.

“Take us to them.”

“That’s a lot of Beowolves.” Yang observed. Ruby snorted from her sniper’s perch she’d established. The pack of Beowolves seemed to be huddled near a cave entrance, trying to get in.“Well the way they’re clawing at that hole in the wall, that guy wasn’t lying.” Ruby said absentmindedly. Yang looked at Ruby, well looked may have been a strong word (she _was_ up in a tree), baffled. “You didn’t believe him?” Ruby returned Crescent Rose to it’s storage state and jumped from her perch, taking place next Yang behind a large rock. “After all the bandit run-ins we’ve had over the last year and a half, would you?” Yang gave her a nod of understanding, knowing what she meant. It was a common tactic amongst the more desperate people who live beyond the walls and protection of a Kingdom. Feigning an attack or injury, luring those traveling between Kingdoms off the beaten path where no one would hear them get ambushed. Ruby and Yang having spent the last year on the road, travelling between kingdoms with bandits seeing the two young girls as easy targets. As evident by the fact the two of them were still alive, Ruby and Yang were anything but. Yang once again was broken from her thoughts by Ruby, the ravenette nudging her with her arm. “Ready?” she asked, a comforting smile on her face. Yang looked to the Grimm and back at Ruby, a smile on her face.

“Let’s do this.”

Ruby and Yang dashed out from behind the rock, with Yang opting to launch herself over the rock whereas Ruby simply used her semblance to move away from it. Despite Ruby’s semblance, Yang reached the Beowolves first. Yang dashed forward as the Grimm made a sweeping strike at her. Rolling under the attack, Yang brought her fist up, uppercutting the beast launching it into the air. The beast was then cut in half by Ruby who had caught up to her sister as she proceeded to attack more of the Grimm. Ruby landed with a roll, as she rose two Beowolves noticed her behind them. They broke off from the group, breaking into a sprint as they zeroed in on Ruby. The first Beowolf to reach her swung at her with it’s right arm. Ruby dodged the attack, bringing Crescent Rose under the arm and pulled the trigger. The familiar sound of her baby firing rang out and cut off the Grimm’s arm. Using the recoil to increase her momentum, she kicked the second Beowolf. It staggered backwards and Ruby dashed forward to finish it off. As she rushed forward, the first Beowolf she disarmed had recovered and lunged for her. Ruby didn’t falter as a blur of black slammed into the lunging Grimm. Yang had thrown another Beowolf into it and both died upon slamming into the trees. The Beowolf she was charging tried to grab her with both arms but missed her. Ruby now close to the Grimm, brought Crescent Rose forward and putting directly under the beast. Pulling the trigger, her baby shot upwards cutting the Grimm in half. Ruby twirled her weapon bringing it to her side, getting into an apprehensive stance. Yang took up position beside her, Ember Celica primed and ready. There were three more left of the pack, two Beowolves and an Alpha. “Yang?”, Ruby looked to her sister with a slight smirk, “Toss me.” She and Yang had been practicing this move for a good while. It consisted of Yang tossing Ruby high enough to where she could perform a downwards spin attack on a target whilst Yang battered it with her own ranged attacks. They had never performed it on more than one enemy before however.

Yang got into position as Ruby sprinted towards her. As soon as Ruby jumped on her, Yang grabbed her legs and throws Ruby up with all her strength. The moment Ruby leaves her hands, she started to lay into the Beowolves. The Alpha had enough sense to block her shots by using the other two take the brunt of it. While Yang kept the monsters in place, Ruby reached her peak height and pointed Crescent Rose in front of her. As she fell, she used her semblance to increase her speed as she started to spin. She made contact with two of the Grimm, cutting in half the Alpha and the head off of one the other monsters. She landed and launched herself backwards as Yang dashed forward and brought back her fist. Ruby took aim and fired, Yang thrust her fist forward. Both attacks landed at the same time, causing the Grimm to jerk two ways as it started to disintegrate. Ruby hit the floor on her back, breathing hard. Yang was also breathing hard, on one knee. It was by no means a difficult fight but it had been a while since either fought had an entire Beowolf pack with just two people. “Well. . . that . . . was a . . . thing. . .” Yang said between breathes. Ruby sat up, a grin on her face. “You know, Weiss is right,” Ruby paused as Yang gave her a puzzled look, “You make excellent bait. I mean a whopping two Grimm cared I was here. That says something you know.” Yang knew what she meant, ignoring the jab at her ego. Their dad always told her she was one to burn brighter than everyone in the room, hell even the room itself. It meant that, when fighting alongside the other members of team RWBY, she synergies well with them. She provides opponents something else to worry about while teammates like Ruby could keep the pressure on with ranged attacks. Yang didn’t miss a beat however and decided to play along. “I know, I know. I’m the light of the universe.” She said. Ruby snorted as Yang walked over to help her up. As Ruby dusted herself off, the husband came out of his hiding place and bolted for the cave. “Bella? Henry? Are you ok?” He called out. The two came out of the small hole, holding each other. The father rushed forward and grabbed them in a hug. Ruby and Yang kept their distance, though they looked at the scene with fondness. Being a Huntress was about helping people and it really did make a difference, stopping and helping someone who needed it.

“Thank you both so much,” the man who stopped them said, “My name is Ethan. This is my wife Bella and my son Henry.” Yang nodded and Ruby waved off the thanks. “Ruby, Yang. Just doing our jobs, sir.” she said, waving to herself and Yang. “Of course, of course,” Ethan said, “Might I ask what two young ladies are doing so far from any villages Ruby?” Henry had approached the two Huntress’, staring in awe at their weapons. Yang took initiative, deploying her shot gauntlet and knelt so the boy could get a better look. “We’re on our way to Argus. From there we need to get to Atlas, we’re meeting a friend there.” Ruby said, watching Yang interact with the young boy. It brought a smile to her face to see Yang have such an affinity with kids. Ruby turned to the couple, an inquisitive look on her face. “What are you doing out here?” she asked. Ethan sighed, Bella looked down, sadness on her face. “We’re from Argus. We wanted to leave for Mistral, we heard it’s better there. Bella, she has a brother there. Said that he could help us get settled if we could make it there,” he sighed, “But we don’t have enough Lien for the train. So we figured we’d try and make it on our own. We gathered everything we owned that had any value, thinking we could trade it along the way. Could’ve worked too, if it weren’t for the Grimm. We had a horse pulling our flatbed but it died during the Grimm attack.” Ruby gave them a sympathetic look. It would be naive to say anywhere is easy to live, though Argus is one of the safer settlements. The only Grimm they really had to worry about were sea ones. Still, Ruby was concerned about what he had said. _It hasn’t been that long since we were last in Argus. There wasn’t anything wrong, if anything they were doing fine. . ._ Ruby realized she was staring at the couple without saying anything, they started to get nervous. “Ah sorry, just thinking about what you said. It’s only been a few months since we were last in Argus. I guess things change,” she said cheerily; she was trying to reassure them, “What were you bringing with you?” Ethan's eyes lit up, no doubt hoping he’d could make some sort of sale. “Oh nothing a couple of Huntresses would be interested in. We have some household items, food, trinkets and things like that,” he said with a salesman’s enthusiasm, “I’m sure I have some decent knives, maybe some tools for weapon maintenance.” He looked to his wife for help. “We cleaned out the garage too. Some tools for vehicles, gas, combination dust, some ornaments. . .” Ruby was only half-listening but jumped when she heard dust. “Did you say you have combination dust?” Ruby’s sudden question made Bella jump. “I- uh, yes we do. It was a nice alternative to gasoline but we didn’t have converter so we didn’t have a use for the crystals.” Ruby smiled, it seems their luck was turning around. Yang and Henry walked over, the latter clinging to Bella and telling her about Yang’s weapon. Ethan smiled as he listened to what Henry had to say. “How far is your flatbed from where you found us?” Ruby asked. Yang looked confused, Ethan tilted his head in thought. “It shouldn’t be too far. We were attacked on the main road, we ran into the forest and I ran back towards the road when I ran into you. Why?” Yang confusion only grew as Ruby continued to work out details with Ethan. “Sis, what’s up?” she asked when Ethan walked over to speak to Bella and Henry. Ruby put her arm on Yang’s shoulder, a smile on her face.

“Why, my dear sister Yang, only me working to get us out of this mess. They have dust for your bike!”

It took some time but the group finally made it back to Yang’s bike and continued to trek forward towards the site of the attack. Ethan’s flatbed was relatively intact and there was enough room for all of them on it. After spending some time picking up any of the family’s belongings, Yang got to work attaching the flatbed to her bike. Soon, they were on the move; rumbling along the road towards Argus. Ethan and his family saw no choice but to return seeing how their only way of moving the flatbed was gone and happily allowed for Yang to take the dust to fuel her bike. Ethan sat near his family, allowing himself to rest from the day’s events. Ruby too, was exhausted and she soon finds herself drifting off into the land of dreams as they neared their destination.

All the while, Yang was feeling ecstatic. Sure she couldn’t go full speed, she happen to have passengers attached to the bike and she was sure they wouldn’t appreciate being thrown off their own flatbed. But she had her baby back and there was more than enough combination dust to get them to to Argus. She wooed as she revved the engine, her voice echoing throughout the forest.

“WALKING SUCKS!!!”


	2. Our "Normal"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been seven years since Team RWBY graduated from Beacon. In the years after, they've made name for themselves as one of the best team of Huntresses on Remnant. They've saved lives, fallen in (and out) of love, and have generally tried to make Remnant a better place. But when a joint team operation goes awry and results in the death of Pyrrha Nikos, Team RWBY has slowly drifted apart. Weiss returns to Atlas to try and save her family's company, Blake disappears and in her place rumors of a ruthless assasin waging war against the White Fang surface, Ruby and Yang become wandering Huntresses; taking jobs in whatever Kingdom, city, or village they were in.
> 
> These are uncertain times for our favorite band of girls, even more so for all of Remnant. Rumor is General Ironwood is butting heads with Professor Ozpin on a highly classified matter causing tensions to be at an all time high between the Kingdoms.
> 
> Join team RWBY as they try to reconnect and face the future together!

Ruby sat in the outside seating at a café where she and Yang frequented whenever they were in Argus. She had secured transport to Atlas, their ride being a cargo ship escorted by Atlesian Mantas coming to Argus for this year’s resupply. Her spot overlooked the bay that Argus was settled in. There wasn’t much, in fact, there wasn’t much of anything; it was just open water. But view did bring brought a feeling of nostalgia to Ruby, and she was sure it’d do the same for Yang because it reminded her of Patch. Of home. Ruby sighed as she stirred her coffee, the drink getting as cold as the sea breeze she was enjoying. 

“I know I said to take her time, but this is getting a little ridiculous. . .”

Yang was taking her sweet time as she made her way back to Ruby. She had gone and stored Bumblebee in a garage as Ruby went on to secure passage to Atlas. Before that though, Ruby and Yang had seen Ethan and his family off at the train station. The family man had objected at first when Ruby and Yang paid for tickets but he eventually caved in and accepted them. After that, Ruby and Yang separated to perform their respective tasks. Ruby was to secure passage to Atlas and restock supplies they may have needed; Yang was to store Bumblebee in a rent-a-garage and see if any Huntsman missions were going to Atlas. Generally, the jobs weren’t too big, the local detachment of the Atlesian military handled most of the Grimm threats in the immediate area; it’s why Argus is so peaceful. But there was occasionally a package or two that needed to be sent and since they were usually headed there anyway, so they figured why not. Not seeing anything of interest, Yang decided to wander the town for a bit. She knew how to get around town so she wouldn’t get lost but that was what she wanted to do: get lost. She just wanted to be immersed in the sounds and sights. _I wonder how different Ruby and I would be if we were a ‘normal’ family. . ._ Being normal wasn’t really something she could be, what with being a wandering Huntress and all. It’d be hard to settle down when your main form of acquiring income primarily had you killing monsters. Well, that and she was also in love with Weiss Schnee, the temporary owner of the Schnee Dust Company and who was currently trying to ensure it doesn’t fall apart meaning she’s stressed pretty much all of the time. But, you know, that’s just semantics right? Yang let out a light chuckle with a smile on her face. She wouldn't have it any other way. She couldn’t wait to get to Atlas, to get to Weiss. It was hard having to let her go back to Atlas, even harder deciding not to go with her. 

**_FLASHBACK STARTS_ **

  
_“Weiss, I don’t know what to do!” Yang yelled. Yang was pacing in her and Weiss’ bedroom at their Huntsman lodge. The year hadn’t been kind to the team, especially since Blake disappeared. Weiss sighed but it wasn’t out of annoyance. She understood this was a difficult time for Yang, for all of them really. They all had expected to be spending the next few years together as team RWBY, even Weiss and she knew she still had responsibilities in Atlas. And it was those same responsibilities that have caused this dilemma. Her sister, Winter, had contacted her a few days go informing her of the situation. The Schnee Dust Company was in shambles. Their father had done a lot of things to get the position of councilman; he had closed down many ‘non-essential’ SDC assets, a majority of which were down in Mantle and were run by Faunus employees. This incurred the wrath of the White Fang and things that Weiss still didn’t quite understand happened, but it all lead to her father being hospitalized and put in a medically induced coma. Members of the SDC board tried to attain power but ended up all being found guilty or were assassinated by the White Fang. Now, the company stands near the brink of collapse and both Weiss and Winter have been recalled to Atlas to help save the company._

_Yang continued to pace around the room and it did nothing to help Weiss think. She stood up and grabbed hold of her beloved yellow-haired brute, stopping her in her tracks. “You SHOULD know what to do,” she said sternly, “Go with Ruby.” Yang’s eyes went wide. She couldn’t believe what Weiss just said. “Yang, I know this is hard. You know I love you and want nothing more than to be by your side. But Ruby is just as important as I am, maybe even more so. She’s still young and we both know she’s going to still want to be a Huntress.” Weiss let what she said sink in, finally letting the stress get to her. She really did want to be with Yang; she wanted nothing to do with her father’s mistakes but she made a promise. One she finally managed to voice during Team RWBY’s first mission. She came had gone to Beacon to become a Huntsman and go back to her family to save it, to prove she was more than just her name. Her father was not the start of the Schnee name and Weiss refused to let him be the end of it. But that meant leaving Yang and Ruby. Ruby, her team leader and (admittedly) her best friend. And Yang, her girlfriend; the love her life. She’d have to leave them to fix what her father ruined, to fulfill her promise._

_“Weiss. . .” Yang looked down to her feet, sadness building up inside of her. She knew Weiss was right. Ruby wasn’t going to give up what she worked so hard for and she was going to need someone to watch her back. But that didn’t make what Weiss was saying hurt any less. Yang hugged Weiss, tears starting to fall. “We always said we’d be together but it’s still hard to believe that this is what breaks us up.” Weiss pushed Yang back at arm's length, a look of shock on her face. “WHAT?!” Yang looked up at Weiss, startled by her sudden outburst. “Yang Xiao Long. If you think my family’s company falling apart is what it takes to make me stop loving you, then you better think again. We may be whole continents apart but that does not mean I can’t be with you.” Yang just stared at Weiss. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Weiss wanted to make this work, she still wanted to be with her. “Then you mean . . .” Yang faltered, afraid of finishing the sentence. Weiss rolled her eyes. “YES, Yang. We are NOT breaking up.” Yang, speechless, simply moved forward and grabbed Weiss in her signature bone-crushing bear hug and spun her around. “Oh Weiss!” she said, burying her face in Weiss’ body._

_“Ah, Yang! PUT ME DOWN!”_

  
**_FLASHBACK ENDS_ **

Yang laughed to herself as she walked the streets. She couldn’t believe that the two of them breaking up was even on the table. She loved Weiss, and as the heiress said, it’d take a lot more than a company to break up the two of them. She was moved from her thoughts when she heard the familiar chime of her scroll. Pulling it up, she saw Ruby had sent her a text; it telling her to just meet Ruby at the inn they were staying at. Yang sent a text back, saying she’d be there. She put the scroll away, then laced her hands behind her head. She was content to let herself stay within her thoughts as she walked back to the inn. 

Ruby decided to stop waiting for Yang. While she wanted to spend some time with her sister, they’ve been on the road together for a good while and Ruby figured some distance would be good for them. She sent Yang a text via scroll, telling her to meet her at the inn. Ruby paid for her coffee and left the cafe, deciding to also take her time. She strolled through the streets of Argus a good while before coming across a bench that had a nice of the lower cityscape and the horizon. She decided to sit and just enjoy the serenity of the city. The hours seemed to blur together as she listened. It wasn’t every day she got to experience things like that; the sights, the sounds, and the people. The people, the ones who didn’t fight every day for their lives. The ones who lived safe, happy, and normal. Normal. Saying that word in her head made Ruby think. Being a Huntress was always something she wanted to be and a Huntress she was. But being a person, being normal? That was harder and a lot more difficult than Yang made it out to be. There was a reason she was friends with people like Weiss, Nora, and Blake. Ruby sighed when she mentally came across the feline fauns name. _Blake . . . Where are you stupid cat . . ._ After all this time, neither she nor Yang had heard anything from her since she left. Absolutely nothing, not a single word. Nothing from their fellow Huntsman, nothing from the Kingdoms. It was like she just stopped existing. Which was the last thing Ruby wanted from Blake. _Heh . . . ‘Want’ . . . I don’t even know what I wanted from her . . ._ It was no secret, at least amongst Yang and Weiss, how she felt about Blake. After she and Ruby had a near-death run-in with a King Taijitu, they had bonded and gotten noticeably closer while recovering in the hospital. While she didn’t know how Blake felt at the time, really nobody knew what Blake felt, Ruby knew that was when she started to see Blake in a different light. During the years that lead up to Pyrrha’s death and Blake’s disappearance, the two began spending a lot of their downtime together. They read books until they both fell asleep, curled up on the couch in the Kingdom provided Huntsman lodge. Sometimes, when Yang and Weiss were out of the house, Blake would read Ruby a fairy tale to help her fall asleep. It was childish and Blake felt a little weird reading 19-year-old girl a bedtime story, but both eventually came to enjoy the act and it became a part of their lives. Both of them had lost count of how many times Yang, and sometimes Weiss, snapped pictures of them curled up together. Then the fateful mission that cost Prryha her life came. Jaune, Ren, and Nora were never the same after that; nobody would be after losing someone like that. They had lost more than a friend, and it Jaune’s case, someone whom he would’ve fallen in love with. And for some reason, it horribly affected Blake. Their late-night readings slowly ceased and eventually, Blake herself was just gone.

**_FLASHBACK STARTS_ **

_Yang walked into the main room, noticing Ruby out of the corner of her eye. “Morning Rubes!” she said cheerily, as she poured milk in her cereal. She put the milk away and sat down and that’s when she noticed Ruby. She stood in the living room, not talking. She was holding what looked like a letter in her hands. “Ruby?” Yang rushed over, worry starting to overtake her. When Yang put her hand on Ruby’s shoulder, she jumped and dropped the letter. Yang bent down and picked up the letter and read it. She finished it and looked up at Ruby. “Ru-” she was cut off by Ruby grabbing her in a hug, crying. Yang stood there holding her little sister as she cried. Yang looked at the letter in her hands, not sure if she should be angry or something else. Blake was gone and it broke Ruby’s heart. Yang was definitely going to give her an earful when they find her. But that didn’t matter, at least right_ now. _Right now her little sister needed her._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS** _

Ruby realized she had clenched her fists, knuckles turning white. She relaxed her hands, slowly breathing out. She wasn’t sure if she was mad at Blake or herself. For a while, Ruby blamed herself for Blake leaving; she believed Blake left because of what the two of them were becoming. Then Ruby started blaming Blake, thinking she was just. . . just. . . _I don’t know anything anymore. . ._ Ruby sighed. She didn’t want to think about any of this anymore. She got up from her bench and reach for her scroll. Seeing that it was near time to start heading back, she took one last look at the bay and setting sun. _I hope you’re okay Blake. . ._

Ruby walked pushed the door open to the room she and Yang were staying at. It wasn’t the best place but it had what they needed; heated water, hot food, near soundless walls. “I’m back.” Ruby announced as she closed and locked the door. Yang’s head popped out from the bathroom, her face lighting up. “There you are, sis! I was wondering what took you so long, you were out there for a good while.” Ruby removed Crescent Rose from her hip, propping against the wall next to her bed. Kicking off her boots, Ruby fell backward onto her bed. “Not much, I found a bench with a nice view of the landscape. Just sat there a while.” She said, closing her eyes. Ruby felt herself bounce as Yang jumped onto her bed. She opened one eye to see Yang smiling at her, propped up on her arms. Ruby sat up and gave Yang a curious look. “Yes . . .?” Yang continued to smile, electing to sisterly stare at Ruby. “Nothing, just thinking ‘bout stuff. How are we getting to Atlas my dear, swindling sister?” Ruby laughed and put her hand over her heart, feigning hurt. “Why Yang, I did no such thing!” She paused as Yang laughed, “We’re hitching a ride with a cargo ship coming to resupply the detachment here. I just told them we’re Hunstresses on a mission.” Yang, still lying on the bed, pointed an accusatory finger at Ruby. “HA! So you did swindle someone!” Ruby rolled her eyes as pulled out her scroll. “Ship gets here around noon. Meaning we should be just in time for Weiss’s birthday.” Ruby informed Yang, while she eagerly nodded. As she put her scroll away, something piqued Ruby’s interest. “Did you get her a present?” It was Yang’s turn to feign hurt. “Rubes, I am the gift!” she said, looking a little too pleased with herself. Ruby, again, rolled her eyes though she was anything but annoyed; this was just how Yang was. “But don’t worry, she _will_ enjoy this gift. I guarantee it.” Ruby gave her a challenging look. “She will! Or you know, I hope she will . . .” Yang looked to the side her face cast with doubt. “Hey,” Ruby waited as Yang looked up at her, “ If it’s from you, it’ll mean everything to her.” Yang got off of Ruby’s bed, smiling in appreciation. “Thanks! I’ll finish up and the bathroom’s yours.” Ruby nodded as Yang bubbly walked back into the bathroom.

Yang lay in her bed as she listened to the shower run. _And Weiss says I take forever in the bathroom . . ._ Ruby had been in there for a good hour or so and Yang had already gotten up to see if Ruby was okay. If she got up again, it’d be the fifth time. “Hmm . . .” In the Rose-Xiao long family, showers and bathrooms were places of solitude; a place to think and be the only brain in a room. Which begged the question, what was Ruby thinking about? Yang shifted her body to face Ruby’s bed, desperately looking for an answer. Her eyes landed on her sister’s scroll, foolishly left out for Yang to go through. Yang rolled off the bed, however, she misjudged how sprawled out on the bed she had been and landed on the floor with a thud. “Oof. Ow, my head,” she paused to make sure Ruby hadn’t finished in the bathroom, “Ok, let’s what we got . . .” Yang couldn’t help the mischievous smile that plastered her face as she snatched Ruby’s scroll, holding it in the air triumphantly. Opening it, she began sifting through what she thought might hold her answers. _Nothings in messages . . . nothing in notes/reminders . . . Oh hey, Ren and Nora’s anniversary is coming up . . . nothing in pic_ \- Yang stopped short, her finger hovering above the screen. Ruby must’ve used the app before because the moment she opened it, she was met with a photo of Ruby and Blake curled up on the couch in their old Huntsman lodge. Yang stared at the photo a little longer before exiting the photo folder and closed the scroll. As she put it put the scroll back in its original spot, Yang’s eyes drifted towards the bathroom door. She couldn’t see Ruby and maybe that was for the best; she probably looked like a mess. It tore Ruby apart when Blake left, even more so when they couldn’t find anything on her whereabouts when they looked for her. Ruby was just edging on love with Blake, and if Yang was a betting woman (and she is), she’d say Blake was heading there too. So, as anyone in that situation would, Ruby blamed herself. She thought that Blake left because of what they were becoming, and while Yang knows Ruby doesn’t think that specifically anymore, she knows Ruby still partly blames herself. Yang sat back on her bed as she heard the shower turn off. Ruby didn’t really talk about it after they stopped searching but she didn’t really move on from it either. Yang got the feeling Ruby didn’t really want to. The bathroom door opened and Ruby had a towel wrapped around her body, a smile on her face. “I really needed that.” She said as she grabbed her clothes from her bag. Yang shook the doubt from her face as she walked in. Ruby still needed her.

  
_Later in the morning . . ._

  
Yang stretched her arms, trying to wake up. Normally she’d be fine in the morning but this time she had to pick up Bumblebee from the rent-a-garage and that meant waking up early. Trying to stay awake she focused on Ruby, who was conversing with the pilot of the cargo ship they were supposed to take. After a nod and exchange of lien, the pilot walked off to prep his ship for take-off. “We should be good to go. He needs to finish offloading and finalize some paperwork.” Ruby said as she walked over to Yang. Ruby slung her duffel bag over her shoulder as Yang put Bumblebee’s kickstand up. “What was the lien for?” Yang asked as she rolled Bumblebee into the cargo hold of the ship. Ruby grunted as she attempted to move some crates to make a small space for her and Yang to set up in. “Just for the space in cargo bay he's giving us. It wasn’t too much considering how much he normally makes but he is one of the only ways we’re getting to Atlas on time.” Yang and nodded and came over to help Ruby with the crates. Soon there was a big enough space for Bumblebee to be put in and be secured, plus space for Ruby and Yang to sit down in. As Yang was strapping down Bumblebee to make sure it didn’t roll around, the pilot came back and approached them. “All the paperwork has been finished. You girls ready?” he asked as he looked up from the data pad he was holding. Ruby looked to Yang, who gave her a thumbs up. “We’re all good here. Ready to go when you are.” She said. The pilot nodded and proceeded to the cockpit. Ruby sat down next to her bag, getting comfortable and took out a book. Yang noted the action, it reminding her of her former feline partner. As the cargo bay door closed and the ship rumbled to life, Yang elected to close her eyes and nap. 

_Where the hell is that stupid cat of ours . . ._

* * *

Bonus scene:  
Unbeknownst to Ruby and Yang, a lone figure watched them from atop a warehouse. The figure watched as the pair picked up their things and proceed into the cargo ship. As the ship closed its doors and began lifting off, the figure let themselves linger at the sight a little longer. They were overcome with feelings of guilt and sadness. Closing their eyes and taking a breath, they calmed themselves.

_You’ve got a job to do and she won’t be safe until you finish it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hello, here is another chapter for you. Sorry if the paragraph spacing seems a bit wonky, I was juggling getting this chapter finished on time and working on college stuff.
> 
> So this chapter was supposed to be a sort of winding down for Yang and Ruby. It may feel like this chapter was deep and that's exactly what I was going for. I wanted to set up Ruby's conflict within and also show how little affect Weiss and Yang's long distance has really affected their relationship. The way the first flashback ended seemed a bit cheesy at first but then I realized it's Yang. It was going to be cheesy one way or another. If it's hard to tell, Ruby is supposed to be really good at hiding how Blake really affected her when she's around other people. Alone, it's hard because a lot of her alone time was spent with Blake. Also, about the chapter name. When comparing themselves to normal people, they couldn't really compare. They're going through things normal people wouldn't go through but it FEELS normal to them. Hence the name 'Our "Normal" '.
> 
> I plan on posting a new chapter every Friday, this is a schedule that is manageable for me as college finals are coming to an end. I'm also thinking of starting some one shots and drabbles. It'll be good practice on fluff writing for me. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or critique, both are appreciated. Have a nice day!


	3. Lingering Problems and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been seven years since Team RWBY graduated from Beacon. In the years after, they've made name for themselves as one of the best team of Huntresses on Remnant. They've saved lives, fallen in (and out) of love, and have generally tried to make Remnant a better place. But when a joint team operation goes awry and results in the death of Pyrrha Nikos, Team RWBY has slowly drifted apart. Weiss returns to Atlas to try and save her family's company, Blake disappears and in her place rumors of a ruthless assasin waging war against the White Fang surface, Ruby and Yang become wandering Huntresses; taking jobs in whatever Kingdom, city, or village they were in.
> 
> These are uncertain times for our favorite band of girls, even more so for all of Remnant. Rumor is General Ironwood is butting heads with Professor Ozpin on a highly classified matter causing tensions to be at an all time high between the Kingdoms.
> 
> Join team RWBY as they try to reconnect and face the future together!

Weiss sighed. She was getting  _ REALLY _ tired of these meetings. She knew they were necessary, she just didn’t want to be the one to go to them. But Illia was right, they would only listen to a Schnee (ironic as that was).  _ I wonder what Klein is going to make for dinner tonight . . . _ “Ms. Schnee?” A voice tore her from her thoughts. Lifting her gaze, Weiss realized everyone was looking at her. Some were annoyed, others looked like they actually might be concerned. She joulsted herself awake and fixed her posture.

“Forgive me, restless sleep last night. You were saying something about the mines?”

* * *

Ruby flinched at the sudden change in light. The cargo bay was dimly lit and was far less brighter than the lights of the docks they had landed at. As Yang began untying Bumblebee, the pilot came out from the cockpit. He stopped next to Ruby, holding his hand out expectantly. Ruby handed him the rest of the Lien he was owed. He took it, counting each note and nodded as Ruby slung her duffel over her shoulder. As she and Yang walked down the cargo access ramp, she took in her surroundings. There were numerous other airships landing at the docks and the crates those airships were carrying towered above she and Yang. Many people were darting between ships and buildings carrying data pads no doubt filled with a myriad of paperwork pilots would need to sign. As they made their way towards the entrance, Ruby eyes wandered and landed on some crates labeled with the Schnee Dust Company logo. It certainly wasn’t an uncommon sight, the company controlled a majority of the Dust trade on Remnant. The logo had cast doubt in her mind, a scowl forming on her face. She didn’t like what she had heard of the company, even before she met Weiss and Blake. Though, back then, she was young and it was more of not wanting to know what was actually happening. But when the team was ‘cordially invited’ to a party in Atlas, she and Yang were faced with harsh truth that the company brought with it. “Hey, Ruby!” Yang’s voice broke Ruby’s brooding mood. She looked up to see Yang near the entrance, Bumblebee raring to go. She took one last look at the crate before making her way towards Yang. As Ruby climbed aboard the bike and grabbed onto Yang, she rid her head of the more darker thoughts that were surfacing. She was here for her (best) friend’s birthday after-all.

As Yang and Ruby made their way to the Schnee Manor, Ruby was enamored by the looks of the flying city. Though they had been there before multiple times, it never failed to make Ruby’s eyes go wide. She’d crane her neck every so often to look up and admire the tall buildings and lights, the latter almost looking like stars she could reach out and touch. At times everything seemed to blur and meld together due to Yang’s driving, resulting in a colorful blur not unlike Ruby’s semblance and only helped further her fascination with the design of Atlas. Unknown to Ruby, Yang could hear her little sister’s ‘oohhs’ and ‘aahhs’ whenever she went faster than the other drivers on the streets would have preferred. She endeavored to keep her sister entertained, much to the chagrin of the others on the road. As Yang weaved them through the streets, she too took time to take in how the city looked. While she could see the beauty that Ruby was enamored by, she also saw it’s coldness (and it didn’t come from Solitas). Yang could see the harsh and ‘us first’ feeling the flying city had. The people who lived in Atlas were the ones who could afford it, leaving those less fortunate to fend for themselves down in Mantle and there was only so much Robyn Hill could do. And then there was also the general mistrust between the two cities. While Weiss had reopened many SDC locations down in Mantle, Robyn was still distrustful of Weiss and her intentions (something that irritated Yang to no end). During one of Yang and Ruby’s visits, Weiss was having a meeting with Robyn and some of Mantle’s representatives. Most of them had given Weiss a hard time, accusing Weiss of simply trying to save face for her father’s actions. Rightly so, Jacques Schnee had hurt Mantle in a bad way trying to get the council seat. It hurt even more when he actually got it. None of team RWBY were in Atlas at the time but they’d all heard the stories. Riots began and, if you believe the stories, Mantle citizens actually made up to Atlas and caused havoc in the shining city. Eventually the riots were forced to cease when the military stepped in and when the smoke cleared, Jacques Schnee was hospitalized. The SDC’s remaining board members attempted to take control of the company but assassins from the White Fang that had infiltrated the Kingdom ensured that wouldn’t happen. Eventually, Robyn Hill was asked to take the vacant seat on the Council to represent Mantle. When Weiss went back, one of the first things she did was meet with Robyn. She knew that the only way forward for her family’s company was to work together with the people it had shafted. And it worked, for a while anyway. Then it didn’t.

Yang cleared her head as they neared Schnee Manor. She was tired of all the drama. She just wanted to see Weiss.

Ruby watched as Yang sped off back into the city. Yang said she needed to grab some things for her surprise. Ruby looked down at the two bags.  _ She just had to leave me with her bag too, didn’t she?  _ Picking up the bag, Ruby’s gaze lifted towards Schnee Manor. The place had always made her a little unease. It was perfect,  _ too  _ perfect. Like how she felt about Weiss they had first met. Her gaze lingered before picking up her and Yang’s bag and proceeded across the courtyard. It was near midday and the sunlight reflected on the various glass designs that littered the lawn. The designs were pretty and eye catching, though that only served to increase Ruby’s growing unease. It’s not that she hated the place, in fact she found it quite lovely. The problem was, having a lovely house only served to distract from it’s true nature and having grown up with Weiss and stood by her when she finally turned her back on her father, Ruby was careful whenever in the Schnee Family home. The whole place reminded Ruby (and no doubt Weiss) of everything that was wrong with Weiss’ father.  _ How could someone be so just . . . inhuman? He seemed so soulless, even Grimm would pale in comparison.  _ As she approached the door, Ruby caught a shadowy figure looking down at her from one of the windows. Her eyes immediately darted the window but the figure was gone.  _ Strange . . . _

Ruby knocked on the large doors embroidered with SDC logo. As she waited for a response, she kept thinking about the figure in the window.  _ Unless Weiss started doing some new form of interior decorating, there is someone undesirable in the house . . .  _ The door opened and Ruby was greeted by an unexpected sight. “Hello, Ms. Rose. Back from another one of your ‘adventures’? ” Ruby was startled by the young boy’s sudden appearance. “Hello, Whitley. Not exactly.” Ruby composed herself as Whitely Schnee opened the door further, motioning for Ruby to come in. “Winter told me you and your sister were arriving. Curiously she ‘asked’ me not to mention your arrival to Weiss. I can only wonder as to why . . .” Whitley said, in a clearly fake tone of caring and concern. Ruby, already a good distance from the young Jacques wannabe, turned towards him. “You tell me, they are your sisters afterall.” It was only for a second but Whitely’s face made a very surprised look a Ruby’s sudden hostility. “Considering the time of year, I can only assume it’s for my dear sister’s birthday.” Whitely said turning away from Ruby, recomposing his calm look. He began walking towards the large staircase, his shoes clicking on the floor. Ruby eyed as he walked past her, his posture unflinching. Ruby had expected this reaction to her arrival. Whitely was never one for her and Yang, he too much like his father. Still what her did next surprised. “I . . . I hope you make it a memorable one. None of us really had great birthdays.” Whitely had stopped near the top of the stairs, head turned slightly so Ruby could see his face. She only saw it for a second or so before he turned back but Whitely showed genuine sadness and concern. Maybe it was Ruby’s eyes playing tricks on her but it seemed too real a ploy. Ruby didn’t get the chance to ponder it any further. “Ah, Ms. Rose. A wonderful day for visit indeed.” Ruby turned to see Klein, the Schnee family butler. She always liked him, he always managed to put a smile on people's faces. “Hello Klein. I agree, though Yang and I aren't here just to visit.” She said as Klein, reached down to pick up the bags Ruby placed on the floor during her conversation with Whitely. “Ah, yes. I’m sure Miss Schnee would very much appreciate some familiar faces. She has been quite stressed. Miss Amitola and Winter do what they can but, well, you know how Miss Schnee is.” Ruby gave him a knowing look, Weiss could be ‘focused’ sometimes. “Ah, speaking of which. Winter and Miss Amitola would like to see you. They were in the library last time I checked.” Klein said as he proceeded to the pout her bags in the rooms they’d be staying in. Ruby nodded turned to walk to the library.

“Er, Ms. Rose?” Ruby turned around. “The library is that way.”

Ruby pushed open the door to the library. She always was amazed by its sheer size and amount of books.  _ Blake would love a place like this . . .  _ She proceeded forward and saw Winter standing near a table, a woman near her Ruby had never seen before. “Ah, Ruby I’m glad to see you made it safely.” Winter said turning towards her, the woman also turning to face her. “Well you know, as safe as a cargo airship can be.” Ruby said lightheartedly. Winter sighed. “I told you, I could have secured a way for you to get here.” Ruby waved her off. “Meh, it wasn’t that bad. The cargo bay was very comfortable,” she laughed at the face Winter made, “Besides we wanted to get here early. Yang’s out and about getting stuff for her surprise.” Winter nodded and put her head on the woman’s shoulder. “This is is Ilia Amitola. She’s Weiss’ assistant. Ilia, this is Ruby. She is the leader of the team Weiss is on, they’ve been with each other since Beacon Academy.” Ilia turned to Ruby and extended her hand, which Ruby took and shook. “Hey. Weiss has told me all about you and Yang.” Ruby put one hand on her hip and the other over her chest. “As she should. Yang and I are pretty amazing.” This elicited a laugh from woman and even made Winter smile. “Also she’s a Faunus. A chameleon, to be specific.” Ruby looked up at Ilia and Winter curiously and Winter gave Ilia a nod. Ilia nodded in return and after a few seconds Ilia’s spots changed color.

“OOHH THAT’S SO COOL!”

* * *

Ilia waved goodbye as she closed the door. Ruby had definitely been handful but she was glad to have met Weiss’ (best) friend. She looked out around as she walked away from the library door. She had to make sure no one saw her. Eventually she reached the main entrance hall and walked down the steps, stopping in front of the large window that decorated the hall. After taking a quick look around to ensure there was no one nearby, she pulled out her scroll. She tapped the screen a few times and brought the scroll up to her ear.

  
“Ilia.”

“Blake.

"You asked me to tell you if she ever came to Atlas, to Weiss. She’s here.”   
  
“Ok, thanks. I’ll get back to you soon.” Blake closed her scroll as the call ended. She looked up from her book to the map that was on her wall, littered with red x’s and blue writing.

“Be careful Ruby, Yang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA-DA. Late chapter . . . Sorry.
> 
> I had two parties happen in the last two weeks and didn't get a lot of chances to sit down and work on it. Should be over now that the year is almost over and a huge delay like this won't happen again. If it does, I will let you all know.
> 
> Thanks for reading, leave comment if you feel like it. Have a nice day!


	4. Freezing Burn and A Confusing Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been seven years since Team RWBY graduated from Beacon. In the years after, they've made name for themselves as one of the best team of Huntresses on Remnant. They've saved lives, fallen in (and out) of love, and have generally tried to make Remnant a better place. But when a joint team operation goes awry and results in the death of Pyrrha Nikos, Team RWBY has slowly drifted apart. Weiss returns to Atlas to try and save her family's company, Blake disappears and in her place rumors of a ruthless assasin waging war against the White Fang surface, Ruby and Yang become wandering Huntresses; taking jobs in whatever Kingdom, city, or village they were in.
> 
> These are uncertain times for our favorite band of girls, even more so for all of Remnant. Rumor is General Ironwood is butting heads with Professor Ozpin on a highly classified matter causing tensions to be at an all time high between the Kingdoms.
> 
> Join team RWBY as they try to reconnect and face the future together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jan. 5 - Initial posting

Ruby stepped out of the bathroom into the guest room that Klein had prepared. It looked like the rest of the manor, white and reflective, and sported the same lowered floor design Weiss’ room had. Her bare feet made a tiny slapping sound as she made her way to where she had set up her outfit for the day. It was a combination of what she had dubbed her ‘Slayer’ outfit and what she normally wore. It consisted of a black version of the long sleeved belted cuff shirt (minus the metal pattern) and the rose print skirt from her ‘Slayer’ outfit, her traditional black with red lacing waist cincher as well as her black stockings and red laced combat black boots, and of course her cloak. Like her original outfit, the cloak was pinned on to her shoulders and her belt was also present. It was decorated with her rose emblem and silver cross, which sat next to her emblem. It also sported Crescent Rose’s holster, a bandolier with bullets already in, her ammunition pouch, a long strap that went over her shoulder to make the whole belt sit at an angle. What was different, thought it was a minor detail, was the addition of a pair of all red gloves. She had never really worn gloves before, she liked being able to feel Crescent Rose perform in her hands but over the years she had gotten used to the weapon and didn’t need to feel when something was either wrong or different about it. As Ruby sat down to put on her stockings and socks, there was a knock at the door. 

“Ms. Rose?” It was Klein.

“Yes Klein?” she said as she slipped on her boots.

“Ms. Schnee and your sister have woken up and have asked for you to meet them downstairs.”  
“Alright Klein, I’ll be right down.” Ruby stood, adjusting her cincher to ensure it wasn’t too tight and her belt to let it hand at a comfortable angle.

Ruby made sure the belted cuffs were looped in and put the red gloves on her hands. She noticed a mirror next to the bed and walked over to examine how she looked. With a look of satisfaction and a nod, Ruby scooped up Crescent Rose and slipped her baby into it’s back holster. She swung the door open with a smile on her face. She was ready to face today.

“Yang, she’ll get here when she’s ready. Stop being so impatient.” Weiss said, not looking up from her scroll as she leaned on Bumblebee.

“ I know, I know. I just want to get this day rolling already.” Yang said, pacing back and forth with her boots making a slight thudding sound on the pavement.

“You’re the one who didn’t wake her up last night. You should know better than anyone she sleeps like a rock.” Weiss said, sighing when she looked up from her scroll to see Yang had not stopped pacing.

“Yang, please. Ruby will-” Weiss was stopped short by the sound of the front door opening.  
“You two look like you’re waiting for someone.” Ruby had stopped at the edge of the front entrance’s staircase, smiling down at them. Both Weiss and Yang looked up and were surprised to see Ruby’s new look.

“Looking good sis!” Yang said, giving Ruby a thumbs up.

“Hmm, it certainly suits you Ruby.” Weiss gave Ruby a nod of approval.

“Yeah well, the outfit I came in wasn’t in the best shape. Figured it was time for a change.” Ruby said as she walked down the stairs to meet Yang and Weiss.

“What’s the plan for you two today? (to Weiss) It’s good to see you again.” Ruby asked as she hugged Weiss.

“Well I’ve got Weiss for the next two days and I have a great many things planned for her and I.” Yang had mischievous smile on her face.

“Yang, please. She’s taking me into the city. She hasn’t told me anything about she has planned however.” Weiss gave Yang an annoyed look. Yang just beamed.

“What about you, lil’ sis?” Yang gave Ruby a curious look.

“Figured I’d go to Mantle, see if there’s any work to be done.” Ruby

“Ugh, sis. We’ve been working for the past two weeks trying to get here. Try to relax.” Yang rolled her eyes.

“Someone’s got to make some money out of the two of us.” Ruby shrugged.

“I’m sure Ruby will be fine, Yang.” Weiss waved off Yang’s suggestion.

“Hmm . . . Well if you say so. Let’s go Weiss!” Yang picks up Weiss and moves toward Bumblebee.

“Ah, Yang put me down!” Ruby makes note of how little Weiss struggles to get out of Yang’s grasp.

“Have fun you two!” Ruby waves at them cheerily as Yang revved up Bumblebee.

“See ya tonight Rubes!” Yang said back before she and Weiss sped off into the city. Yang whooped and Weiss yelped at the sudden increase in speed and momentum.

“Ah love,” she chuckled to herself before realizing something, “How am I supposed to get down to Mantle . . .?”  
“Heading down to Mantle?” Ruby turned to see Winter behind walking up to her.

“Yeah but well, I’m fresh out rides.” Ruby gestured in the direction and Yang and Weiss went in.

Winter gave a slight smile. “Come with me. I need to go to Atlas Academy. I can get you a ride down from there.” As if on cue, Winter’s airship came into view and began descending down into the courtyard.

“Then let’s get out of here.”

* * *

Weiss considered herself a composed individual. She had spent many years mastering her calm demeanor. She’s faced down several Grimm, many of which were taller than most buildings, without flinching. She’d even politely rejected all Jaune’s advances back during her Beacon years, no matter how cringe worthy some of them may have been. So you’d think, with all that practice, Weiss could handle going 25 in a 15 mph zone. You would be wrong. So there she was, the bike tossing and turning; Weiss hanging on to Yang for dear life. All the while Yang had the biggest smile on her face. All things considered, it wasn’t a bad position to be in Weiss thought. Save for having to super glue herself to Yang to ensure she would go flying off the bike. While she liked to have Yang close, doing so in order to make sure she wouldn’t fall off was not exactly what she had in mind. That being said she trusted Yang to make sure she didn’t go too fast, if only to balance Weiss’ safety and to satiate her speed need. Weiss understood why going gave such an adrenaline rush and even she got a kick out of it sometimes, though she would never openly admit doing something so rebellious. It would fly in the face of the image she worked so hard to build and maintain. An image that was currently crumbling ever so quickly.

“Where ARE we going?” Weiss yelled over the sound of the motorcycle, rushing wind, and blaring car horns.

“Somewhere special!” Yang yelled back.

“Special enough to go over the speed limit? And be darting in and out of the opposite lane?” Weiss tensed up as they narrowly missed a car.

“Normally? No. As of the next few minutes? Yes.” Yang laughed as she felt Weiss’ grip harden.

“What could possibly be so important that we must hurry our way there?” Weiss buried her face into Yang’s back.  
“I need to pick something up from the docks. Then we’re going to your favorite coffee place.” Yang smile grew when she felt Weiss peel her face off her back, no doubt giving her a surprised look.

“I don’t have a favorite coffee place . . .” Weiss tried to sound convincing but she was honestly surprised Yang even knew about that. Only Winter knew about that place and how much it meant to Weiss. Weiss noticed that they had slowed down significantly and looked up to see Yang looking back at her.

“Oh yes, you do. I told you, I’ve got a few surprises lined up for today. Think you can hold on a little longer?” Yang revved the engine again.

Weiss, too happily embarrassed simply nodded. She didn’t know if Yang could tell but she was smiling. It had been a long time since anyone did anything like this for her and to make it even better, her girlfriend was the one doing it. The day honestly couldn’t get any better. Then Yang hit the gas.

“W-wait, s-slow down Yang!”

Ruby and Winter walked down the access ramp that extended from Winter’s airship. It had been a relatively short ride to Atlas Academy and Ruby was itching to get going. As she followed Winter, Rub’s gaze rose up to Atlas Academy. While she always had a place in heart for Beacon, it had nothing when it came to the home of the most advancement military on Remnant. Technological innovations were aplenty here and combine that with how closely the military and the Huntsmen that are trained here work together, it’s easily one of the faster Huntsman careers. Provided you can make the mark that is. It always raised an eyebrow for Ruby when the topic of Atlas’ Special Operatives came up. While it would be great to have the backing of a technologically advanced military, it entails pledging allegiance to it and by extension to Atlas. Which goes against the idea that Huntsman are supposed to be free of Kingdom allegiance. Ruby liked to maintain the idea that it helped humanity regardless but Huntsmen academies are also supposed to be separate from a Kingdom, something Atlas Academy was not. But it produced some of the best Huntsmen to date, like Winter for example. That had to be a good thing, right? Ruby shook her head. All this ethic stuff was making her head spin. She just wanted to work.

* * *

“Hey, Winter? Where are we going?” Ruby asked as she dodged a group of students who had suddenly stopped in front of her to salute Winter.

“I’m taking you to Huntsmen Briefing Room. Once you take any jobs you deem suitable for yourself, I can take to the landing bay and you’ll be on your way down to Mantle.” Winter responded after she returned the student’s salute.

“Ah ok. I- jeez there are so many hallways in here. . .” Ruby’s head wandered the various paths and halls that they had passed by.

“It not only houses the Academy but the main hub of the military as well.” Winter informed.

“I know, I know. It’s just . . . Jeez do you guys not get lost in here? How do you remember where everything is?” Ruby said as struggled to keep up with Winter.

“Honestly? I didn’t at first. It was a very confusing first few weeks here,” she looked around for a second as if to check to make sure no one was listening, “Between you and me, General Ironwood gets lost sometimes too.” Winter smiled as Ruby let loose a laugh.

“Seriously? That’s just great. If the man who’s helping run an army AND a Kingdom gets lost in his own building, what hope do any of us have?” Ruby laughed again and Winter gave a slight chuckle as they continued to make their way to Huntsmen Briefing Room.

“This is it.” Winter announced. Ruby stood next to her, taking in the room. It was certainly impressive which, when it came to Atlas, wasn’t at all surprising. There was a podium and some chairs that formed a semi-circle all of them facing a mission boards that scattered the walls. Taking center stage was smaller terminal used for communications and hologram displaying. Near the front of the room were some tables and a CCTV for displaying mission information. 

“Look at all this. Atlas certainly isn’t holding back on the little things.” Ruby said as she approached the nearest mission board.

“When you train your best, Atlas gives you the best.” Winter said as she took a place next to Ruby.

“Are you looking for anything in particular?” Winter asked, seeing Ruby hadn’t made a move to open any of the missions.

“Grimm hunting mostly. They’re quick, easy, and usually a one person job. Wall duty would nice too though.” Ruby said absentmindedly.

  
Ruby tapped some missions expecting a simple pop up asking for her Huntsman ID like in the other Kingdoms and instead the CCTVs near the front of the room trilled and some dialogue boxes opened. Ruby curiously walked over and discovered each was filled with more detailed information than what was displayed on the mission board she was at and included the option of accept/decline.

“Ready?” Winter asked as Ruby turned from the console and walked back over to Winter.

“Yup. So to the landing bay from here?” Ruby looked out into the hall, dreading having to navigate them.

“Yes I- hold on.” Winter stopped short when her scroll chimed.

“What’s wrong?” Ruby asked when she saw Winter’s face turn into a scowl.

“Just a reminder. I have a briefing soon. Shall we?” Winter turned to Ruby as she put her scroll away.

“We shall.”

* * *

Weiss took a sip from her coffee as she eyed the package that sat on the table in front of her. Yang had gone to the bathroom a little while ago and Weiss was only getting more curious as she stared at the little box on the table. It wasn’t very big and whatever was inside didn’t make much noise (she had shaken it slightly before Yang snatched the box from her hands). Weiss put down her mug and peered over to where the bathrooms to make sure Yang wasn’t already walking out. Now, Weiss considered herself a good friend, in this particular case, a good girlfriend. She most certainly wouldn’t ruin the surprise someone had spent hours of their own time to put together. She herself knows what it’s like to have a ruined surprise, having had her own ruined by her snooping teammates. This of course didn’t stop her from reaching into the box. _There is something in here . . . It feels . . . soft. . . it’s not . . . l-_ Weiss cut short in her crusade by a hand gripping her shoulder, to which she gave a yelp to.

“EEP” Weiss slowly moved her hand out of the box and looked over her shoulder to see Yang with one her menacing smiles.

“Find anything interesting there sweetie?” Weiss gulped.

“No, no. Nothing at all.” Weiss straightened her back, sweat beading on her neck.

“What?” Yang gasped and Weiss turned to Yang with hand over her heart and an expression of hurt.

“Wait no, no, no. Yes, I did. Wait no I didn’t. Wait I-” Weiss stopped short when she saw Yang’s smirk.

Yang beamed from across the table as a pout formed on Weiss’ lips. 

* * *

Ruby sat on a stack of crates field checking Crescent Rose, headphones on and music blaring. The Manta that was supposed to take her down to Mantle was going through some routine checks and Ruby was told it may take some time. She elected stay nearby as to not get lost inside the maze of an academy building that was Atlas Academy and Winter was summoned by General Ironwood so Ruby had no one to talk to. Field checking was a good way for Ruby to pass the time and it always gave her a hint of nostalgia, reminding her of her younger days of being a hyper ball of energy obsessed with guns. _And fairy tales. But mostly guns. And fairy tales._ Ruby smirked at the joke, she was certainly an interesting kid back then. She felt her scroll vibrate and pulled out the device. It was text from Yang and picture of Weiss reaching into a box on a table, no idea Yang was even there. Ruby gave a hearty laugh.  
  


**Ruby:** Go easy on her.

 **Yang:** Ruby Rose. I have no idea what you mean.

 **Yang:** Ooop, she’s close gotta go!

Chuckling, Ruby put her scroll and looked up to see a pilot waving in her direction. She hung her headphones on her neck and pauses the song currently playing; the pilot was telling her they were ready to go. Hopping off the crate, Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and twirled her into it’s storage state. As Ruby sat down in one of the airship’s seats, one of the pilots signaled that it would 10-15 to get down to Mantle. Ruby nodded and let herself relax and watched as Mantle came into view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thanks for stopping by for another (late) chapter. I'm going to start posting on Saturdays from now as second semester of college is going to start. I'm might try and go back to Fridays if I can manage it. We'll see what happens. I'm also trying out a new dialogue structure, writing Chap. 3 made me realize that the things I'm trying to convey look weird when I put it in a paragraph that isn't mostly dialogue. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or critique, both are appreciated. Have a nice day


	5. Clothes and Happy Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been seven years since Team RWBY graduated from Beacon. In the years after, they've made name for themselves as one of the best team of Huntresses on Remnant. They've saved lives, fallen in (and out) of love, and have generally tried to make Remnant a better place. But when a joint team operation goes awry and results in the death of Pyrrha Nikos, Team RWBY has slowly drifted apart. Weiss returns to Atlas to try and save her family's company, Blake disappears and in her place rumors of a ruthless assasin waging war against the White Fang surface, Ruby and Yang become wandering Huntresses; taking jobs in whatever Kingdom, city, or village they were in.
> 
> These are uncertain times for our favorite band of girls, even more so for all of Remnant. Rumor is General Ironwood is butting heads with Professor Ozpin on a highly classified matter causing tensions to be at an all time high between the Kingdoms.
> 
> Join team RWBY as they try to reconnect and face the future together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jan. 12 - Initial Post
> 
> Jan. 21 - Changed the first Freezerburn scene

Yang patiently waited outside the changing room Weiss had gone in. This was the next step in her ‘Best Birthday For Weiss’ plan. Not only were they shopping together, something Weiss thoroughly enjoyed doing but would never admit to, Yang had gone ahead come up with outfit ideas for Weiss which Yang was basically treating herself to a fashion show starring her very own Ice Flower. Needless to say, Yang was looking forward to the experience. And to how Weiss looked in the outfits she had picked out. And the experience. And how Weiss look.

“Uh Yang?” Weiss' voice called out from behind the curtained.

“Hmm, what is my snow angel?” Yang said smile on her face.

“Can you help with this zipper?” Weiss whispered, poking her head out.

“Sure!” Yang stood and moved towards the changing room.

Weiss's back suddenly felt cooler.

" . . . "

" . . . "

"UP, Yang."

"Right, right. Sorry."

* * *

Blake sat up in the hospital bed she was confined to. She and Ruby had been hospitalized for a week and a half since their encounter with a King Tajitu. While normally Blake would’ve been on guard, she had been distracted and noticeably unaware. In the coming weeks to that fight, she had slowly started to lose focus whenever a certain person was nearby. She would stop reading mid-way through a book, she would stop mid-sentence when holding a conversation (thankfully with people who were just as oblivious to it as she was), she would miss entire parts of a lecture, even Yang’s puns started going over her head and those are very hard to miss. A quiet laugh came from her left and Blake looked up from her book. There sat the certain person, sitting cross legged and eyes buried in a comic. Blake was unsure at first but on the same day they were attacked, she figured out that she saw something else in Ruby. She wasn't sure what exactly she saw but the younger girl’s recent actions had made Blake more aware of what it was doing to her. She didn’t have a problem with that, mind you, but it was enough to make her lower her guard near what was an obvious King Taijitu ambush and that concerned Blake.

“Blake?” Ruby’s voice tore Blake from her thoughts, she had noticed Blake looking at her.

“Too loud? You’ve said before your ears are sensitive. . .”

“No, no, no. Just thinking about . . . stuff. And things.” Blake said a little too fast but thankfully Ruby hadn’t noticed.

“Why don’t you let them out? If- if you want of course.” It was an offer but it also had a bit of a question to it.

“I guess I’m still not comfortable being so . . . open.” Blake said as reached up and unwrapped the bow that concealed her ears.

“That’s fair. I imagine it's a big change of pace.” Ruby said thoughtfully.

“It is yes. Honestly, when you all found out, I expected things to go a lot differently.” Blake said she wiggled her ears, happy they could feel free.

“Really? I mean with Weiss I’d understand, Faunus and the SDC never really got along. But Yang? She’s never really had a problem with Faunus. If anything, she completely disregards it. . . I- in a good way I mean!” Blake smiled as Ruby fumbled over her words, she found that was something she likes about Ruby.

“What about you?”

“Huh?”

“How do you feel about the Faunus?”

“I don’t . . . I don’t know how to word it.” Ruby said after a long pause.

“Try me.” Blake placed her bookmark, set the book down, and turned to face Ruby. She knew Ruby didn’t harbor any ill will towards Faunus, or rather towards Blake herself, but she was still curious.

“I feel for them, you know? The Faunus may have their rights but the world treats them no better than before. Of course that would rile people, you can only push people so far before they start pushing back. What the White Fang stands for is great, that benefits everyone. But how they go about it is dangerous and, if I’m being honest, wrong. And I know they don’t represent all Faunus but they aren't doing anything to stop them either. When it comes to protecting people, I’d gladly lay down my life. But if what I’m protecting doesn’t change then what’s the point? Humans won’t change, White Fang will continue what they do, and The Faunus themselves won’t do anything to stop it.” Ruby looked like this had been on her mind for a while.

“That’s . . . a lot to process.” Blake said,

“Sorry, it is. And I know you are, well you aren’t with the White Fang anymore and I believe you. It’s just, I don’t want to have to choose but I also want things to change.” Ruby sighed and hugged her legs.

“Hmm. You won’t have to,” Ruby looked up at Blake, “I know some . . . people who still believe in a more diplomatic way of solving issues between our people.” Blake was careful not to mention her relation to them, she still hadn’t told her team that she’d run away from home.

“Are they enough?” Ruby asked. Blake didn’t answer right away.

“Yes, they are.” Though Blake wasn’t very sure of it.

“One day, maybe we can make things change?” Ruby asked Blake hopefully.

“If it’s us, then we can make it work.” Blake said reassuringly.

The door opened and Yang entered with Weiss in tow. Blake and Ruby made the doubt in their faces fade away as they smiled at the couple’s entrance.

_One day Ruby, we will make things change . . ._

* * *

Yang was once again sitting, and smiling, outside the changing room. This time however she sported a red slap mark on her face where Weiss had slapped her. It stung a little but Yang liked to think that it was a sign that only Weiss could break through her Aura. It was romantic in a way, even the slap. Yang chuckled out loud and focused her Aura to make the mark go away. In a few seconds it disappeared and that’s when Weiss stepped out from the changing room.

“I think this is a bit much,” Weiss said as she stared into a nearby mirror. “What do you think Yang?”

Weiss didn’t get a verbal response, only being treated to the sight of Yang turned around and hunched over, hold her free hand up in a ‘give-me-a-second’ way and the other covering her face dripping with what looked suspiciously like blood from a nosebleed. She turned to ask the nearby changing room attendant what was wrong but she too was hunched over with her hand covering her face as blood from a nosebleed ran down her hand.

“What is wrong with you two?”

* * *

Blake was surprised at first when Ruby asked her to read her a fairy tale. She was a nineteen year old girl and it seemed childish but when Ruby explained why Blake understood.

  
“Yang used to read me some to help me fall asleep after our mom died.” Ruby looked down. 

“It’s alright. Do you have a favorite?” Blake took the book from Ruby and skimmed through it. The book looked worn and very much used. _Sleepless nights must’ve happened a lot. . ._

“Uh, all of them?” Ruby said sheepishly. Blake laughed at this.

“Here this one sounds good: The Shallow Sea.” Blake said as she leaned back into her hospital bed to better see the pages.

“Um . . . there’s another thing . . .” Ruby was looking at her lap so Blake couldn’t see her expression.

“It’s fine Ruby, I’m sure whatever it is I’m sure I can handle it.” Blake said, so hopelessly unaware.

“Well, the- the thing is, she would do this in my bed. . .” Ruby was still looking at her lap but her face was as red as her namesake.

“Oh.” Blake was beginning to regret her stubbornness.

“If you don’t want to-” Blake hurriedly stopped the sentence coming from Ruby.

“I- It’s fine. I mean it’s happened before, right?” It was Blake’s turn to blush. Ruby gets up from her hospital bed, a little too enthusiastically but Blake would never admit to noticing that, and climbs onto Blake’s. Blake scooted over and made room for her. Finally, Ruby settled for leaning on Blake’s side, her head on Blake’s shoulder.

“Ready?” Blake looked down at her team leader, her heart skipping a beat when her eyes met Ruby’s.

“Yup!” Ruby said, popping the ‘p’.

“Once upon a time. . . ”

* * *

Blake opened her eyes as her alarm once again went off. She wanted to let herself bask in the happiness thinking about the past made her feel. The moments with Ruby always seemed to make her smile the most. _I wish she was here now. . ._ Blake wanted to hold her close, read her another story. But after leaving the way she did, she was worried that she might have ruined any chance there may have been for anything more. Blake sat up in her bed in the small inn she was staying in. Looking outside she was greeted by the warmth of the sunlight shone through the window provided. Begrudgingly leaving the comfiness of the bed she walked to the window and pushed it open, sea breeze of Argus rushing in. Blake took a deep breath and smiled. She always like the sea, it reminded her of home, of Menagerie. Lingering a little longer, Blake finally turned to set up her clothes and go through her morning routine. She looked forward to the hot running water.

Blake sat on the foot of her bed as she wrapped her arms with her black ribbons. Though they did add a sense of style to her outfit along with the all black gloves she had, they also there for combat purposes as well, she could tie the ribbons together and swing Gambol Shroud around when in it’s handgun mode. Picking up the aforementioned weapon, she placed it on the magnetic backpack she had put on and grabbed the last ribbon lying on the bed. She lingered for a moment, thinking of her former team leader and her interest in it, before wrapping her cat ears in her signature bow. She turned to take one last look out the opened window before opening the door and proceed down the stairs of the inn. 

_I’ll be back soon Ruby, I promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried making this more fluffy than anything, or at least I hope I did. Next few chapters will have more Blake since we've had like four chapters with RWY and so it's about time I flesh out Blake's side of this story. So expect more of our favorite Feline Faunus to show up.
> 
> Songs I listened to while writing this:  
> \- some electro swing songs I don't remember the names of  
> \- REOL Plus Danshi  
> \- DMC:V's Devil Trigger and Any Special Orders? (Nico/Customization theme)
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or critique, both are appreciated. Have a nice day/night/whatever time you see me update this!


	6. A New Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been seven years since Team RWBY graduated from Beacon. In the years after, they've made name for themselves as one of the best team of Huntresses on Remnant. They've saved lives, fallen in (and out) of love, and have generally tried to make Remnant a better place. But when a joint team operation goes awry and results in the death of Pyrrha Nikos, Team RWBY has slowly drifted apart. Weiss returns to Atlas to try and save her family's company, Blake disappears and in her place rumors of a ruthless assasin waging war against the White Fang surface, Ruby and Yang become wandering Huntresses; taking jobs in whatever Kingdom, city, or village they were in.
> 
> These are uncertain times for our favorite band of girls, even more so for all of Remnant. Rumor is General Ironwood is butting heads with Professor Ozpin on a highly classified matter causing tensions to be at an all time high between the Kingdoms.
> 
> Join team RWBY as they try to reconnect and face the future together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jan. 26th - Initial post
> 
> Feb. 4th - Edited a minor scene near the end

Blake watched as Ruby and Yang boarded an airship, no doubt headed for Atlas to surprise Weiss. She wanted to go with them. She wanted to be with Ruby. She wanted those late nights with her team leader back. But she couldn’t, not with her past getting dangerously close to catching up with her. Blake thought back to the night Pyrrha died, remembered when _he_ had found her. She was escorting a group of civilians when he had attacked her, nearly killing a child that was between them.

_DARLING~!!!_

Blake had shuddered when he yelled that. She had never seen Adam like that before and on that day, that day everything she feared about him was true. The fight that ensued was also one of Blake’s worst. She was fighting a mentor, a friend and he knew how to taunt her. Eventually Blake shut down and would’ve died if Yang hadn’t found her in time. Before he left, Adam promised to take everything away from her. To make her feel alone, just as she did to him. For a moment, Blake felt everything she felt back then; the fear, the panic. Blake closed her eyes and calmed herself. This was why she left, to stop him. To keep him away from those she cared about, to the one she loved. When she opened her eyes again, the airship was in the sky and began powering it’s engines. As it began to fly away Blake only had one lingering thought.

_I wonder what Yang got for Weiss . . . ?_

* * *

Blake stretched her arms as she stepped off the Argus Limited. She was glad to have the time, she’d slacked in her reading in the past few months. The ride to Mistral was uneventful; save for the occasional crying baby, Blake heard little to no disturbances in her car or the car behind her. She had positioned herself in a booth where she could see down the aisle of the train car and her sensitive cat ears could pick up any vibrations in the car behind her. She relaxed enough to pull out a book, through her attention would snap to noise whenever one came up. Her recent actions against the White Fang caused Blake to take some extra precautions to ensure she was followed, captured, or spied on. As she walked away from the station, she looked around for the person she was meeting here. She had it one of the cliffs that overlooked the waterfalls of Mistral and stopped near a bench. Her ears then twitched to hearing a familiar voice and she looked up to see the person she was scheduled to meet.

“Steal more fruit for us to eat?” Blake crossed her arms and gave the monkey Faunus a steady look.

“Hey they weren’t eating them. I did leave some Lien this time though, ” Sun Wukong said as he hung by his tail on a light next to the bench, “Which ones you want?”

“The strawberries, please.” Blake rolled her eyes and smiled, she forgot how easy it was for Sun to make her smile.

“Nice trip?” Sun asked as he peeled a banana as Blake sat down.

“Hmmm.” Blake gave one of her signature ‘too busy enjoying food’ hums as she savored the strawberries.

They stayed like that for a while, just taking in the view. It was nice, they hadn’t seen each other in a while. 

“What’ve you got?” Blake asked as she tossed the bag the strawberries were in into the trash can.

“They’ve been lying low, mostly staying in the middle and lower parts of the city. But, rumor going around that some deal is going down in the lower markets.” Sun said as he dismounted the light post.

“And the SDC?” Blake leaned on the banister as Sun sat on the bench.

“Nothing. Just the usual Dust shipments to the shops here.” Blake signed at this.

“Dust, what happened? It’s almost like they know we’re after them . . .”

“Well the Fang is desperate, with you and Menagerie to deal with. Means they gonna try and be extra careful.” Blake sighed again.

“It’s just, what tipped them off?” Blake

“Don’t know, you think someone caught onto us?” Sun gave Blake a raised eyebrow.

“Not sure, we’ve tried to be careful.” Blake pinched her nose. This had bothered her for the past month.

“Well, we’ll get our answers tonight. One way or another.”

Blake stared into the night sky. _The stars are beautiful tonight . . ._ She was in a balcony looking over the market, she stood just enough to where she could see the marketplace but where no one not actively looking for people wouldn’t see her. She looked across to see Sun in a similar place. Their eyes met and Sun got the feeling something was wrong.

“You ok?” Sun raised his hand to his ear where an earpiece was settled in.

“Yeah, just . . . I saw Ruby and Yang yesterday . . .” Blake rubbed her arms.

“Ah,” Sun scratched his head nervously. He tried to get Blake to talk about the sisters, more specifically Ruby, but failed to get her to open up. He knew how Blake felt about her and wanted that to thrive. “Did you talk to them?”

“No, no, no.” Blake quickly said. “ I just . . . they were at the docks in Argus, got into an airship. Probably to Atlas to see Weiss for her birthday . . .”

“Oh that’s- that’s good.” Sun gave Blake a thumbs up when she looked across. “You know, that makes me curious. Are you gonna go back?”

“I- ,” Blake paused. Of course she wanted to go back but she also understood she hadn’t exactly left in the best way possible. If they didn’t want her back, if Ruby didn’t want her back . . . what would she do? Once she stops the White Fang, where would she go? She still had her parents and Menagerie. She was grateful for them and the chance they gave her. But she _wanted_ to go back to her friends. To go back to Ruby. She was about to give her answer before Sun cut her off.

“Heads up. Someones here.”

Blake and Sun crouched peered over their respective balcony edge down to the market below. It looked deserted, save for the menacing group of robed figures down making their way to the market square. _Damn it, can’t see with those hoods in the way. . ._ Blake couldn’t move, less she gave away her position. The figures stopped and seemed to frantically look around. _Who are they meeting here?_ One figured turned to another and looked as if he was talking to what looked like the leader. There seemed to be some tension and the figures looked as if they were arguing. With their backs now turned to them and distracted with arguing amongst one another, Blake knew this was their chance to get closer. Looking to Sun, Blake saw he had the same idea as her. With an affirmative nod, Blake moved silently out of her hiding place and made her way down to the market square.

Crouching low and trying to be as silent as possible, Blake made her way closer to the group of figures. Except for the two arguing in hushed whispers, they hadn’t moved from their position. Moving into an open stall, Blake peered over the fruit stall shelves she gotten close enough to hear them.

“They aren’t here!” One of them said.

“They will be! We just need to wait.” The other said.

Two other figures standing to the side looked at each other. Blake couldn’t see their faces but she could only guess they were also nervous.

“Damnit, Cole! I told you, we’re supposed to be lying low! After what that fiasco in Menagerie with the Belladonnas, the Branch leaders don’t want any trouble.”

“Picto, look, this guy can help us! He’s got a plan that can help us get into Atlas!” The one named Cole said.  
Blake glanced to the side. _That confirms it, they’re White Fang. But what in the world do they want in Atlas?_ Blake returned her gaze to the now confirmed White Fang members.

“Get into- How does that help us?! Branch leader Ming didn’t mention anything about needing to get into Atlas. Why would we need to go there?” Picto seemed to be trying his best not to you yell.

“You heard the message from High Leader Taurus. We need to get ready to move on the Kingdoms. Sounds like he’s got some big plans.” Cole said, trying to calm Picto down.

“Who cares?! You know that Ming doesn’t recognize him as the High Leader. Why should we listen to what he says?” Picto said.

Blake's eyes went wide. She knew that Adam was a major player in the White Fang, but when did he becomeHigh Leader? What maniac thought that was a good idea? _And what exactly does moving on the Kingdoms do for the White Fang?_ Resisting the urge to move from her hiding place, Blake focused on the Cole and Picto’s argument.

“Because he’s trying to do something! At least under him, the humans might actually consider us an actual threat. We can make them pay attention to us and things might actually change!” Cole said.

Picto was about to say something but was cut off by someone else’s voice.

“Change indeed my dear Cole.” A man Blake didn’t recognize stepped out of the shadows. He was flanked by two black armoured guards with rifles. “I’d say it’s high time that things changed for the Faunus. Wouldn’t you agree, what was your name, Picto?”

Picto jumped back from the man and his hand disappeared behind his robe, no doubt grabbing hold of his weapon. The action made his hood fell back, revealing the mask White Fang members wore. The other two White Fang members also jumped back but hesitated in drawing their weapons.

“Who- Who are you?” Picto said.

“I am a friend. Someone who can help you get into Atlas. Something your _High Leader_ seems to be keen on doing All you need to do is help me with a little _problem_ . And just think of all the oppressed Faunus you could _help_ .” The man had his hands behind his back and was dressed in elegant Mistral clothing, indicating he was from the higher sections of the Kingdom. _He’s got a way with words, that’s for sure._

“We don’t care for anything that power hungry fool has to say. What could possibly gain from infiltrating Atlas? We already killed off members of the SDC Board trying to attain power. The company’s finished.” Picto said.  
The figure seemed to grow a slight smile. “Yes you did. And your organization gave us quite a scare when we found you had infiltrated one of the most secure Kingdom on Remnant. However, the company is far from finished.” The man’s demeanor seemed to change, like he was moments from lashing out.

“What are you talking about?” Picto seemed to relax but his hand was still on his weapon.

“In an act of desperation, the remaining members recalled Weiss and Winter Schnee to help pull the company back from the brink. And unfortunately for me and some of my associates, she’s doing a pretty damn good job.”

“So? They’re an entire continent away, what does it matter?” One of the bystanding White Fang said.

“What better way to show the world that you’re done being pushed around than by killing the new shining star of the SDC, a company notorious for it’s oppression of Faunus? You’d certainly turn some heads, that’s for certain.” Picto seemed to debate this for a moment.

“Let’s say for a second, I believe you. How would we even get there?” One of the guards handed the man a briefcase embroidered with the SDC logo.

“How? That's where you and friends come in. Infiltrate Mantle, begin recruiting. When you’ve gathered enough people, take the Manta docks and use the ids to make it past flight check. Make your way to the Schnee family home and the SDC Headquarters Capture Weiss Schnee and the current board members and do what you please with them.”

The other White Fang member spoke up. “Right, cause it would be that easy. You’re talking about storming a Kingdom with the most advanced military on Remnant.”

"Scarlett is right. It won't be easy, assuming we actually go for this." Picto crossed his arms.

“I’m not saying that it will be easy, you’ll need to bid your time. But it can be done.” The man said handing the briefcase to the Faunus named Cole. “Bring it to your leader, explain the plan.”

“Hold on we didn’t-” Picto began saying something but was cut off by the sound of wood breaking.

Blake looked to where the sound had come from. Sun’s stall had broken with fruit and wood sprawled all over the floor.

“Ow, stupid wood.” Sun stood up and brushed himself. Then he looked up. “Uh, heh. Hi?”

The group of men had drawn their weapons and all of them were aimed at Sun. 

“Kill him!” The man said. Cole, who was the closest to Sun, took aim.

Blake vaulted over her fruit stall and threw out Gambol Shroud. Her weapon changing form midair and connected with Cole’s hand, knocking away the gun. Flicking her wrist, her weapon flung back towards Blake and she caught it. Returning Gambol Shroud to it's holster, she rolled and landed near Sun. As she rose to her feet, Sun drew his own weapon and took a combat ready stance.

“Who are they?” The man said.

“That’s Blake Belladonna! The traitor!” A hooded White Fang said.

“Well, k- kill them! They heard us and could warn the Schnees if they escape!” The man said.

There was a moment of quietness, neither side making a move. Blake raised her hand to the hilt of her weapon, ready to fight. The other white fang members drew their swords and took their place next Cole and Picto. The unnamed man stood behind his guards. Blake and Sun looked to one another and nodded. With a roar from Cole, the White Fang members charged. Blake and Sun rushed to meet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake chapter. Will probably last for another chapter or so, then we'll change characters again.
> 
> I don't have much to say this time round, and with that being said:
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or critique, both are appreciated. Have a nice day!


End file.
